


Maid

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Armin Alert, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Has a Secret, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren has a bad past, Eren has abusive parents as a child, Eren is in Denial, Eren is pregnant, Eren is pretty much the only omega, F/F, F/M, I'm to lazy to list all back round characters, Jealous Petra Ral, M/M, Maid Eren Yeager, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Most people are Betas, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Omega kutchel Ackerman, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), jealous Hitch, omega hitch, petra can't give birth, the kids love Eren the most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren is an omega maid working for king levi Akerman and his new wife Petra. She can't give birth so he is forced to have sex with levi during his heat to give birth to his hears. He then is forced to look after the children but is not aloud to teach them the truth of him being there mother. Will Eren always be terrified of the memories of his parents?What will happen when levi reminds him of these memories?





	1. Chapter 1

"Rivialle! RIVIALLE!!" His mother kutchel screeched at him. "What is it Maman?"(french for mother I think) Come down here and meet our guests! He walks down the white marble stairs with Eren his personal omega maid on his tail. Eren was wearing a white dress that went up to his neck down to his feet with sleeves that were tight that had frills all on the fore arm and was tight in his chest area also with a lot of frills there that went up to his neck too, he was also wearing two silver necklaces that had one big faded blue gem in the middle one was shorter than the other that went through loops that were on the neck hidden by the lace. He was wearing a red cape with a white and black cheetah lining with a black vest, white button up shirt, a long wide red cravat that he tucked into his vest and made that you could barley see any white, black tight fitting dress pants, with black dress pants and leather black dress shoes.His mother was wearing a white and red dress going down to her feet with a golden chain connecting to a golden heart necklace.The bottom of the dress was red all over while the top was white with no sleeves with a red bow stitched at the top of her dress and with a red/purple color bow raped twice around her waste connecting the whit and red. This is your wife, Petra Ral she spoke with an angry and stern voice as to tell him that hes going to marry her rather he likes it or not. The beta whore her hair in a high pony tail letting her strawberry blond bangs frame her face with a gold small tiara with three crystal diamonds on it. She also had a lot of caked makeup on her face with a pink and purple frilly dress with miniature diamonds on it completing the hideous look off with giving him a lustful look he grimaced he couldn't believe this thing was supposed to be his wife but he was sure Eren could fix her up."They will be joining us for dinner and Petra will be moving in to your room tonight and you'll being married next week ok?" "Yes Maman" "Maid" (this is Levi's mother talking) "Yes Your Highness" " have the all ground floor dinning room maids and butlers set the table in the west wing dinning room and put the food on the table and show Petra's personal butler wear he belongs" "Yes Your Highness" Eren bowed and led Marco to the west wing dinning room that was to the main doors right.


	2. dinner

Eren and Petra's servant went into the West Wing Dining Room which leaded to the kitchen "My Name's Marco what's yours?" "Eren" "So... What am I supposed to do?" "You stand to the left side of The Future Queen's Chair away from the king and if she wants something you give it to her, like if she wants water you take the watering pot from one of the dinner watering maids or butlers you poor her more water same with other drinks, they will have labels on them most of them are teas, we eat after they have eaten and are sleeping we sleep at different times depending on our ranks, we have different outfits if it's important, and there are three rooms on the top north floor yours is to the left The Highness's are at the middle of the hall way and mine is at the right the personal servants usually wear white or whatever The King wants us to wear." "Okay, so does she have an assigned seat of any kind?" "Yes, She sits next to the king on his left. Here, you can watch me set the table just in case you get assigned this job I'll show you the other jobs after they have dinner and went to bed i suggest you have some tea with your dinner since we're gonna be up late." He went to a wooden cabinet/table and opened the cabinet doors pulling out a very big white laced table cloth and flattened it over the table and then went back and brought back a lot of flimsy white table coasters and seated them out in their respectful places of threes above to the plates are supposed to be he then pulled out silver water goblets (very big fancy glass) and set them in their respectful places the last one to the left "These are the water goblets." everyone had one except the king he then seated out rose gold (red wine glass) (medium sized fancy glass) and seated them in the middle the water goblets right everyone got one (so did the king) "These are the red wine glasses." and then he brought a white gold glass (white wine glass) (very small sized fancy glass) everyone got one (so did the king) "These are the white wine glasses." he then got out white glass bread/butter plates (you can't see through colored glass plates) (very small plate that has a dip in the middle so it sorta looks like a soup bowl) and seated them left to the water goblets and left above wear the plates are supposed to be and placed a silver butter knife and laid it on the small plate sideways (the point facing towards the glasses)"These are the bread/butter plates and butter knifes." "marco can you please help me with the dinner plates and soup bowls? There very big and white glass they go in the center of the bread/butter plates and glasses and the soup bowls go on top of the diner plates." "sure" "Thank you" The plates and seated them in their correct spots every got one except the king. Marco then went back to his original spot where he stood watching Eren set the rest of the table. Eren then got out a white marble crate filled with silver dessert forks that was on the middle shelf the forks had two circle shapes in the middle of the fork the one closest to the end is the biggest that leads to a diamond (medium sized fancy forks) and seated them next to the plate on the left everyone got one except the king, then he put the crate back then got out one that looked just like it and took dinner forks (big fancy forks) that had the same shape and then he put the crate back and got the next one that was the same as the rest and seated the salad fork in the correct spot next to the dinner fork (very small fancy fork) that had the same shape as the others everyone got one except the king he then put the crate back and then pulled out three more crates that looked the same that were on the bottom shelf two of them were filled with spoons the other one was filled with knifes. Eren seated each spoon and knife into place. First was the dinner knife (big fancy knife) that had the same patterns as the butter spreader knife and forks and spoons they were all silver nect to the knife was the tea spoon (small fancy spoon) then the soup spoon (big fancy spoon) he then put all the crates back. He then grabbed a golden water goblet and seated it in the king's spot and then a golden service/dinner plate then his golden soup bowl was placed on it and then his golden silver wear Marco cringed at how much gold there was at the king's spot. Eren then walked to the kitchen "The tables set they'll be here any minute" they nodded their heads in acknowledgment soon Sasha came out wealing the beef soup and the three drinks she was wearing a black and white similar traditional maid dress that went down to her knees the dress was made of a white blouse that had nothing extra on it with a black skirt fabricated overalls with black buttons holding the straps together with plane white stockings and flat black mary janes with a white frilly apron that went down to mid thigh Connie was with her wearing a traditional black dress coat white button up black dress pants black dress shoes and plain white apron that went below his knees and white gloves. Connie was holding a black soup ladle serving the soup into all of the bowls but the king got more than the rest of the others. "Oh! I almost forgot we get on week of vacation each year and we can chose when we want to take but we don't have to take the week off each year if you don't want to." "Ok, thank you!" Then Eren walked over to a lot of bells "The bell on the very left signals maids and butlers that work in the north wing dining room to come, the one next to it signals all maids and butlers that work for dining room on the bottom floor to come, and the next one is the calling them from the third floor, each bell is directed to a floor, so let's say the seventh bell that would call maid that are on the sixth floor since the first bell is calling just the north wing." "Ok" on cue the royals walked in Perta looking about ready to cry, king Ral and The Queen looking mad and The Prince looking smug "Maid"Levi said "Yes Your Highness?" "Change Petra's outfit, get her into something proper including her make up" "WHAT?!?!!!!?!??" Petra screeched to the top of her lungs. "Yes Your Highness" "NO I WILL NOT STA- "Petra please listen to the prince rather you like it or not" her father cuted her off she sighed loudly and dramatically "Fine!!!" she growled while following Eren. They walked all the way upstairs to the top floor and entered Eren's room he went through his closet until he found a skin colored bra with no padding, tightening belly stapes and underwear with white leggings, flat plan shoes, a skirt that went to mid calf and went up to her stomach and shirt that covered her arms and stomach once he was able to get her dressed he took off her make up and put her hair in a low ponytail. once they got down stairs everyone was eating and drinking there was already more foods being served to the people sitting at the table.


	3. Fdfdfgrvh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dfefythfdvc

Hi guys I won't be updating for a week because family camping see Ya


	4. After dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long the chapter i was working on got deleted

Levi and his parents ask Petra and her father questions and had small conversations and so on. Petra's mother and younger sister were unable to make to the dinner because somthing came up. After dinner was done Eren lead Marco to the newly engaged bedroom he showed him how to run a bath properly for the royals and how to clean it and the room. Once they drawed a bath for them both they went down to tell Levi and Petra. 

Once the all royals were settled in bed the personal servants ate dinner then expected the work of everyone's work then everyone else ate dinner then they walked around the castle to make sure no one was loitering in a place they should not be then headed to bed. 

"Night Eren" "Night Marco" They got changed in there pajamas then sleeves the night away.


	5. Not a chapter also sorry about not updating for so long this is a realy long title and my phone tried auto correcting realy to REALY I have issues with the word REALY like REALY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry *sobs* I'm going camping for a week

I'm going camping for a week *wispers in your ear* (I'm sorry)


	6. The wedding plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are planning the wedding for her bichiness and royalness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When characters are talking   
> Petra " "  
> Levi -none  
> Eren ' '

The royals have been talking abiut the wedding for Petra and Levi. They decided to hold it in two months, June 3rd at 10:00 am. But right now Petra was not happy and was showing it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES PICKING OUT MY DRESS! ITS MY WEDDING!"

I mean what I said don't you under stand? I don't trust your faction scence you make yourself look like a whore it'll disgrace the Ackerman name so that's why my personal maid is pocking it out. He'll make you look suitable enough for the Ackerman name.

Petra looked at him shocked mouth gaped open 

Eren

'Yes you're majesty?'

Hear there's over 1,000,000,000 in that box for the dress, shoes, and accessories. Don't disgrace the Ackerman name.

'Yes your majesty'


	7. The shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Petra go to the wedding dress shop.

Petra and Eren climed into the black Carriage waiting at the front entrance is the castle out side. As they sit down Petra gives Eren a dirty look and crossed her arms sighing. She was wearing a very low cute dress that showed of a lot of her skin and Eren was wearing the same thing from a few days ago but was clean.

"I don't understand why I couldent pick out my own wedding dress, instead he had you do it for me. Plus I have a great taste when it comes to this stuff! I don't know why he had you of all peaple do it for me!" 

She was already nagging and the carriage hasn't even moved yet. Petra nagged screamed and cryed all the way to the wedding dress store. The servant that was driving the carriage eye was twitching looking like he was about to punch her bitchiness in the face as the dark brown horse with four light Carmel brown on its neck and black eyes trotted along and Eren staying quiet the hole Journey. 

They finally arrive at the wedding dress shop Eren and the survant are glad they servived the hell journey. 

"Maid! Give me the money so I can pick out what I want. I won't discrase the Ackerman name or whatever."

'Sorry your highness but the price gave me direct orders to make the distinction of the dress for you.' 

"Ugh! Your useless!" 

She stomped out of the carriage and into the shop as Eren followed after her.


	8. Kill me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me gently with a chainsaw (quote from heathers)

Yah home work on the first day of school! As you can tell by my saracasm I want to be killed I won't be updating for a while because school is hell I hate life and it is slowly absorbing my soul and won't give it back until mid summer and my phone magically broke


End file.
